


Knowing you

by KotoriYui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Virtual Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aomine and Kise began to talk to each other without actually be unaware that they are themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Basketball Boy 7 VS The Basketball Boy 5

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I had the idea to write this story while writing another one of my stories (which is funny because right in the middle of that chapter I was like "OMG why did I have to have this idea now?" haha)  
> Anyways, the story is beta'ed and any mistake you can find out there is mine and only mine ^^  
> I hope you can like it ;3
> 
> *GRANRODEO - For those who don't know, it's the name of an awesome Japanese band (one of my favs) go listen to their songs, Kishow~sama's voice is beautiful and arousing *^*

Kise was bored. Today his day was extremely intense, full of basketball training, and his senpai had the brilliant idea of filling up even more of his kouhai's days. Kise Ryota loved basketball, he learned to love it, but damn he also needed rest to give his best in games. He sighed, simply thinking about it was leaving him much more tired.

"What am I going to do now? TV? No, boring. Listening to music? No, also boring."

The blond sighed again. Then, he stood up from his bed and walked toward his desk to reach his white laptop and distract himself with the internet. He opened a few pages full of sneakers, since his were old when, suddenly, an advertising page appears and he read aloud, **"Are you bored? Do you want new friends to talk? Then click here and experience a new world."** A brief pause his made by the blond, then he says "What the hell is this? I'm ignoring it." The mouse was already over the **'X'** to close the window, when a long name draws his attention " _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ who the hell is he?" Since anything that involves basketball interests to Ryota, he moved the mouse until the dark blue link of the name and clicked, then appeared a new page and he could read **_"Welcome to Chat World! Here you will find some fun and distraction, please fill the next spaces with your desired personal data and enjoy!"_**

Kise wasn't interested on a simple chat, but for some reason the previous name gave him some curiosity. What if that person was so crazy for basketball like him? Then, they could talk and talk for hours and who knows, find out new techniques. Kise squirmed in his chair just thinking about how wonderful this idea was. It seems that he was much more excited now.

He filled all the blanks with the personal data he wanted, all fake of course he didn't want to reveal his true identity in places like that, and then clicked again on the link _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ and a small window appeared.

"Waaah! I'm a little nervous. Huh? What the... Why am I nervous? It's everything alright, he or she... What if it's a girl? No, that's impossible with this name. Then..." He gulped, moved his fingertips until the keyboard and was ready to know _'The Basketball Boy 5'_. "Here I go."

 

* * *

 

  ** _New Message From: 'The Basketball Boy 7'_**

"Huh? Who the hell is this idiot? That's my name, not the number, but it's still my name!" Said Aomine Daiki really upset when he saw the name on his laptop's screen. Who had had the stupid idea to copy his name? "Tsk! He will see..." Aomine wasn't interested in chats, but for some reason the stupid advertising page had awoken his attention. Of course he had no intention of using the account that was created on the site, but obviously he didn't expect anyone to speak with him so fast, much less someone with a name very similar to his own. "Wait!" He started to think and think, when inside him something woke up. "What if this bastard is a freak for basketball stuff? Maybe he's a player like me..." He smirked "Then I want to know how good he is."

With this, Aomine Daiki, known as _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ on Chat World, opened the other boy's message and their long talk began.

 

* * *

 

 

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Hi! I'm sorry to disturb, but your name caught my attention. xS

Are you a basketball player?

_'The basketball Boy 5':_ Yô! No problem... Yeah, you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ =D WAAH! Amazing! I'm also a player, what's your position? I play forward, I'm an attacker.

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ serious? Me too.

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ÔvÔ Amazing! You're from where?

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Japan. you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ OoO Me too! Incredible, we are so close... What's your team? Maybe we know each other... ^3^

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Then, maybe it's better keep it a secret, 'cause if we know each other, probably I hate you

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ~o~ o-okay, maybe it's better. Then... Let's talk... What are your favorite things? ^v^

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ What the hell? Are you a girl or something?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ~~ of course not, you're offending me! I only want to know more about you. If we hate each other, then we have to talk and proof to ourselves that maybe we can be really good friends ;3

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ You're annoying...

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ What do you want to know?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ *O* you going to tell me?

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ yeah and stop using smiles, that's annoying!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ^w^ don't be meanie!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry! Sorry! Don't go!

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Then stop!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ okay =D

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry! ~~

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry again, it's stronger than me!

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Just ask!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ What's your favorite band? game? ^^

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry...

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Look... Stop apologize, that's even more annoying than smiles... Why do you want to know that? You're like a damn girl!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ You're really a meanie, aren't you? ~m~ I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, a teenage boy so stop! I already told you, I wanna know you. We can be friends, then you're going to tell me your team! x3

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ You're really annoying!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ~m~

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ My favorite band is Granrodeo*, I like all games about basketball.

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ xO me too, me too! Amazing, now I'm even more curious about you!

 

* * *

 

 "Ryota-kun, let's go your grandmother is waiting for us." Said Kise's mom.

The blond sighed and said "Okay mom! Wait 5 minutes." Then talk to himself "I'll say goodbye to 'The Basketball Boy 5'." Then, he writes the last message on his laptop.

_'The Basketball Boy 7': Look, I've to go, but tomorrow I'll be back... You can come too?_

The blond model waited for two minutes and received a quick message _" 'The Basketball Boy5': I'll think about it."_

"Huh?! How mean, this boy!" Said Kise to himself, then turned off the computer and left his room.

In another place from Japan at Aomine's place, he also turned off his computer and lay down on his bed. He was annoyed with his new friend, but he never thought that they could have so much in common, so was also a bit surprised. However, he had no intention of using again that account again, so probably tomorrow the other boy would wait and wait for _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ , but he never would appear.


	2. When everything starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I want to apolgize because I forgot to tell you that my story was all written after the end of the 1st season ^^ and I still didn't finish the fic 'cause I got busy etc... etc... Also, because of being busy, I still didn't watch the 2nd season of KnB, so forgive me for not telling you this before !! =)

**_Beep Beep_ **

Aomine's cell phone had already rung ten times. He was starting to think he should have turned it off, but he was awaiting an important call, so he couldn't do it. However, the most annoying wasn't that, but the fact that on the chat's options he had accepted 'receive alerts' on his cell phone when someone talked to him. Even more annoying than that was he already could guess who was guilty of his cell phone's disturbing sound.

"Aomine-kun, why is your phone ringing so much?" Momoi asked feeling very curious about the unstoppable beeps. She didn't remember having heard Aomine's phone ringing so many times just in one minute.

**_Beep Beep..._ **

"Because there's a stupid idiot who can't leave me alone." The tanned boy answered and could be noticed some annoyance on his voice.

Momoi frowned and said smiling softly "If it bothers you so much, you should let that person know."

"Yeah, I'll do that later."

**_Beep Beep..._ **

Hearing this last beep, Aomine gritted his teeth and grabbed the cell phone reading all the alerts from the chat.

" _This fucking idiot… Why's he so persistent?"_ The blue-haired teen widened his eyes amazed with the quantity of alerts left in his inbox. _"WHA… Thirty three? Tsk! He's just like a fucking girl!"_

The tanned boy opened the messages one by one and in every passing second his anger was growing. All the messages were similar, it seemed like the other boy was someone cheerful that gets along with everybody. The type of personality that annoyed the most Aomine Daiki. His thumbs were always playing down in one of the phone's keys, while his blue eyes were reading the words of the other.

"' _The Basketball Boy 7': Hello ^U^ how are you?"_

" _Annoyed with all your fucking messages!"_ Aomine thought erasing the first alert.

"' _The Basketball Boy 7': What are you doing? :D"_

" _Trying to get rid of you!"_ Another one erased.

"' _The Basketball Boy 7': What are your favorite foods? X3 I forgot to ask you yesterday xD"_

" _What the fuck? I can't even describe how stupid this question is."_

"' _The Basketball Boy 7': Né, né… Have you seen that game yesterday on Channel 4? xO"_

" _Of course I've seen that game, you idiot! I always see basketball games."_ Aomine erased that message, but the next one caught his attention.

"' _The Basktball Boy 7': It was amazing! *O* that number 6's moves were soooo fast and his technique was unbelievable. You saw how he turned around when two of his opponents were blocking him? It was an incredible moment… I had goosebumps! OvO what do you think?"_

The blue-haired teen smirked before such message without realizing his own attitude. For some reason he felt his blood boil through his veins. He hated that guy, but he couldn't stop thinking that somehow he was interesting.

"Oi Satsuki, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Aomine said leaving the pink-haired girl alone on the large gym of school.

 

* * *

 

 At another place in Japan was Kise Ryouta, lying on a street bench and looking at his cell phone screen. His training had finished some time ago, so he decided to talk to his new friend. Kise was really eager to discover more things in common with 'The Basketball Boy 5'. However, nothing came. Not even a simple word. That way he couldn't discover anything, but he was still hopeful.

Suddenly, an ice cream appeared in front of his eyes awakening him from his trance.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you scared me!" Kise complained.

"That happened 'cause you're distracted. I mean, you've been distracted all day, why?" Kasamatsu asked. He has always been a thoughtful person, specially around Kise. The blond could be someone strong, but deep down he was very sensitive. However, he only showed his weakness to his closest friends.

Kise smiled noticing Kasamatsu's concern and said, "Don't worry senpai, I'm just anxious to talk with someone."

"Huh?" Kasamatsu was now even more confused.

The blond dropped a small laugh and said "It's just a new-"

**_Beep Beep..._ **

His phone rang interrupting him and the ice cream on his hand was replaced by the black cell phone. Kise quickly opened the new message and read very excited.

"' _The Basketball Boy 5': Yô.. I'm fine. Sorry dude I was busy, school stuff you know… So you also watched that game? I really think the number 6 guy was the best one. He had incredible skills, but I'm better than him."_

"HUH? This guy is so… full of himself!" Kise exclaimed to his phone.

"What did you say?" His senpai asked, very confused.

Kise looked at him and said closing his phone. "Nothing. Um… Senpai I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay? Bye" Saying that, the blond model left behind a very astonished senpai.

 

* * *

 

Aomine waited for thirty minutes and nobody answered.

"What? He gave up? Better this way." Aomine was ready to turn off his computer when an orange light caught his attention. He smirked and said "Here you are."

Without more wait, the blue-haired teen opened the other's window and read the last message.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': You're really full of yourself, right x) ?_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': I'm realistic_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': HAHAHA! Sorry man I just… xD you're a joke! What makes you believe you're better than him?"_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': What did you said?_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Sorry, sorry don't go please! ~~_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': I really wanna talk to you. I'm sorry ^^_

Kise waited a few minutes, he was starting to think the other boy had left him alone. _"Damn it Kise, you're an idiot!"_ Then, a new answer came.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Stop playing dumb and I'll stay_

" _So cold." Kise thought while smiling._

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Okay, okay… I'm sorry =)_

" _I'm already tired of him!" Aomine thought while sighing._

' _The Basketball Boy 7': But can you answer to my question? X3_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Which question?_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': What makes you believe you're better than him? =X_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Please don't be mad 'kay? I'm just… curious about you…_

Five minutes had passed and the answer didn't came. The blond had only made a simple question and the other boy was offended by it. How could he proclaim himself as someone stronger than the number 6 guy? He really would love to know 'The Basketball Boy 5' and verify if he was that strong.

More a few minutes passed and the answer came. A very long answer.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': I don't know how I can explain this, you'd know that if you saw me. That guy was fast, but not as fast as I am. His technique was good, he managed to clear up from two very strong opponents, but I can do it even if I'm surrounded by more opponents. My team never loses. I never lose._

' _The Basketball Boy 5': That only happens because I'm the best player of basketball. Well, you can call me a genius._

" _Un-believable! What a strong confidence… Now I'm much more curious about him. My heart is beating really fast just wondering his type of game. Incredible!"_ Kise thought with a sharp glint in his eyes. He hadn't felt in such way since the last time he saw Aomine play. The tanned man was the only one who could increase and intensify Kise's heartbeat. Yet, the model teen was really happy to find someone else besides Aomine.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': I have goose bumps with your words! You're amazing *O* ! I believe in you. I really do! If you weren't strong you couldn't be able to say such words, only someone as strong as you can say that. +_+ I wanna know you and play with you, I really want to!_

Aomine blushed slightly at the other's compliment. He never thought the boy would react like that, so cheerfully and excited.

" _Tsk. What the fuck is up with him? So stupid!"_

Even if he didn't admitted his heart quickened for a moment. Everyone praises his abilities whenever they see them, however no one praised him without knowing them. This person was the first one.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Anyway, why do you like basketball so much?_

Kise was impacted by the sudden question. He swallowed and started to breathe deeply. Inside of his mind ran thousands and thousands of fragments about the first day he found his passion for basketball. And Aomine Daiki was present in all of them.

When he noticed, his fingertips where already pressing all the letters of his keyboard and all his feelings flowed through words.

" _What's up? He's taking too much..."_ Aomine thought feeling impatient.

Suddenly, the answer came and this time it was him who was astonished.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': There's someone I admire. He is better than anyone else, I believe he's better than you. I'm sorry, it's not my intention offend you, but he's so strong that nobody can defeat him. In the past we used to play together as a team, even outside trainings we were together playing and playing until our hearts were content. We enjoyed those moments so much… I mean, I enjoyed them, because I can't be sure if he also enjoyed those moments. However, as time passed he left me behind and all the others, his basketball started to be different… Cold, I think cold is the correct word because I couldn't feel passion through his paces. I wish I could feel his passion one more time because it was his passion that made me love basketball so much._

Kise remembered the last time he played against the blue-haired teen before send the message. Even after so many time his admiration for Aomine remained inside of him, yet he couldn't be able to feel the strong passion he felt once.

He shook his head and his middle finger pressed 'Enter' and the message was sending. He read it again and blushed. He quickly wrote another one.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Hahaha ^/º/^ you must be thinking that I'm stupid. Joining basketball just because I admire someone but do you know, he's really important to me and I really would love take him back to himself one more time and make him enjoy basketball again. However, I know that I'm not the person who can do that._

Kise waited but nothing came.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Né… You still here? ^w^_

Across the chat Aomine felt his heart strongly pounding, yet he was speechless. For some reason Kise's image appeared on his mind, but he quickly erased it. He wanted to say something, but he felt unable. What could he say before such strong will and passion? He never felt like that before, so he didn't know how to react. This guy was someone who loved basketball so much that he could enjoy it, however Aomine couldn't. Not anymore, so he also couldn't remember how it felt enjoy to play. The last time that happened was so long away.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Why aren't you reacting? I apologize for saying that. Please talk ~3~_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': I've to go. Bye_

"Eh? Wait!" The blond teen even wrote something, but when he was about to send it the other already left. "HUH? Why? I offended him? But I didn't say anything bad…" Kise sighed and clicked on 'logout'. Then he turned off his laptop, and looked through the large window of his room remembering one more time from his happy moments with the blue-haired boy he admired so much.

At Aomine's place this one was also remembering from his past when he loved and enjoyed play basketball. Kise's image appeared again on his head and he tried to erase it one more time, but they were so vivid and fresh that they remained there, surrounding all his mind and filling the emptiness he always had on his heart. The emptiness that destroyed him every day.


	3. Ignorance

"Um… Momoi-san, what's up with Aomine?" Wakamatsu asked looking at the blue haired teen, very curious.

Aomine was lying on the gym's floor with his cell phone in his hands and looking attentively at it with a very worried and confused expression. Tohou's team had never seen their ace in that way before. At least while looking at his cell phone.

Momoi placed one of her hands on her face and said, "Who knows… I'm starting to feel worried. I never saw Dai-chan like this before." The expression on her face was full of concern towards her childhood friend. She was truly worried. She didn't like to see Aomine in that way.

Aomine was reading the same thing for the fifth time, and the more he read, the more his heart would feel the same sharp pain he felt yesterday when read it for the first time.

' _The Basketball 7': There's someone I admire. He is better than anyone else, I believe he's better than you. I'm sorry, it's not my intention_ _t_ o _offend you, but he's so strong that nobody can defeat him. In the past we used to play together as a team, even outside training we were together, playing and playing until our hearts were content. We enjoyed th_ _ose_ _moments so much… I mean, I enjoyed_ _them_ _, because I can't be sure if he also enjoyed those moments. However, as time passed he left me behind and all the others, his basketball started to be different… Cold, I think cold is the correct word because I couldn't feel passion through his paces. I wish I could feel his passion one more time because it was his passion that made me love basketball so much._

' _The Basketball 7': Hahaha ^/º/^ you must be thinking that I'm stupid. Joining basketball just because I admire someone but do you know, he's really important to me and I really would love_ _to_ _take him back to himself one more time and make him enjoy basketball again. However, I know that I'm not the person who can do that._

How could a few simple words transmit so strong a will and feelings to someone? Not even in reality could Aomine feel people's words in such a way, then why that guy, a simple stranger, could give him those awkward sensations? He couldn't understand it. Starting with the stupid and unnecessary smileys and asks, ending with his cheerful personality, _'The Basketball Boy 7'_ was the person Aomine knew that he hated the most. Hell, the other guy was the most annoying thing in the world. Yet, here he was letting his mind go crazy because of the hateful guy. However, there was something that made him angrier. Why did he always have to remember Kise? No matter how much he read that stupid message, he would always see Kise's image in his head and his pain would increase more. Kise Ryouta was his true problem.

After reading it again for the seventh time, the blue haired teen rose from the floor and left the gym without saying a word. His teammates stood there completely astonished.

 

* * *

 

Kise was at home in front of his white laptop waiting desperately for _'The Basketball Boy 5'_. Today Kasamatsu had given them a free day to do whatever they wanted, since in last few days Kaijo's team had exercised their bodies so much he thought that a day off was good. The blond model had planned to do a lot of things like go out with his captain, or go to some sports' store and buy a new pair of sneakers, or buy some new CD's of his favorite band… He had decided to do so many things, then why did he have to be in front of his laptop waiting for someone that probably, more definitely than probably, wouldn't appear? The other guy didn't want to be his friend, he already had understood that, but why did he feel so disappointed? He enjoyed talking with the other. As he explained something incredible about himself, Kise felt his entire body reacting with a strong heartbeat and a strange shiver across his spine.

"Just forget it Ryouta, he will not come here agai…" Kise's honey eyes widened with the sudden small new window that appeared in front of them. He swallowed hard and the hand over his mouse started to shake uncontrollably. The model was nervous, however he clicked the window and was able to read the new message.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Sorry I had to go yesterday._

It was a simple message, yet the blond felt relieved.

" _How strange…"_ Kise thought.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Don't you worry ;3_

Kise thought that the boy would take some time to say something, so he could go to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When he rose from the chair the chat's beep sounded and his eyes widened again in surprise.

_"What? Today he's faster. What's happening?"_

The blond sat again in the chair and read the other's new message.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': You love_ _that guy_ _so much?_

Kise fell from the chair with the weird question. He couldn't stop looking at each one of the words from that question. He stood still for a few minutes. He just couldn't react.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': So…_

On the other hand, it seemed that the other guy was in a hurry to know Kise's answer. Why he was in such a state? The model couldn't understand it. However, he really hadn't tried to understand. His head was too busy thinking about his ex-teammate.

" _Love… Aominecchi… Love? Aominecchi?"_ The blond felt his cheeks grow hotter. His heart was fiercely pounding and he could feel his body sweating. Damn, he was really ashamed and awkwardly nervous.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': What |_

Kise wrote the first word then stopped looking at the blinking cursor of the mouse. He didn't know what to answer. Why did he feel that way? The question was shocking, yet it should be easy to answer but Kise's mind just blocked his body.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Can you hurry up? I'm getting pissed already!_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': I hate wait_ _ing_ _!_

"What the… What's his damn problem today? Why is he asking me such things? Shit!"

' _The Basketball Boy 7': what do you mean by 'love'?_

"Waah! Can't forget the smiley, otherwise it would seem that I'm nervous…"

' _The Basketball Boy 7': ~/3/~_

"And I'm not nervous!" Kise yelled at himself.

' _The Basketball Boy 5': I have a friend. Something very similar happened to him and he wants to know how his friend feels._

Kise grinned reading the other's explanation and thought _"A friend of yours huh?"_ His nervousness from before had disappeared, after all the other guy was talking about himself.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': That means that friend of yours wants to get close again to his friend? ^^_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Who knows?_

"HUH? What do you mean 'who knows'? It's so easy to see through your words, idiot!" Kise said very amused by the other boy's words.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Please don't be mad at me_ _because of_ _what I'm going to ask, otherwise I will not tell you how I feel x3_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': -_-"_

' _The Basketball Boy 7': O_o you used a smile_ _y_ _? WOW!_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': Fuck! just say whatever you have to say or I'll leave!_

"Tché… So cold!" Kise said.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': That 'friend' of yours doesn't exist, right? In truth it's you. Please don't run away, if I'm wrong I apologize! ~x~_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': What's your fucking problem? Why do you want to know that? Shit! Yes it's me, happy now?!_

Kise was astonished with the sincere answer. He expected that the other would try to deny that fact with all his might, however here he was… Surprised by his true words.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Your friend must be really important to you because you were honest. I wish my friend also thought about me as someone important to him…_

Kise blushed slightly with what he sent. Whenever he talked about Aomine his feelings flowed through the keyboard.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': Sorry, sorry… Please forget what I said ^/u/^_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': You think your friend doesn't consider you someone important to him? So, you wanna be special to him?_

Kises's heart quickened with the sudden question, however he didn't answer. Instead, the blond model asked:

' _The Basketball Boy 7': And you? Do you want to be someone special to him? I mean,_ _from_ _what I realized about you it seems that you can't be honest with your heart. With your feelings. In other words, you're someone shy who tries with all his might_ _to_ _hide his feelings. Am I wrong?_

' _The Basketball Boy 5': What the fuck? I only asked you something, you told me you would tell me how you feel and that way I would be able to know how the other idiot feels._

' _The Basketball Boy 7': See what I told you? Why don't you say 'my friend' instead of 'other idiot'? You're the one who has a fucking serious problem asshole! Wanna know how I and your 'idiot' feel? Fine, here you have_ _it_ _!_ \- Kise was angry. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like that, he just couldn't control his anger. He knew that the other guy across the chat line felt no guilt, however his repressed feelings were too strong at this moment; he just wrote what his heart told his mind. - _It's painful! Whenever I see him my heart hurts and I can't breathe. His presence, his entire being can make me weak. When I look at his face and see how hurt and sad his eyes are, I want to cry because he can't enjoy something he loved so much. Can you understand that? Of course not, because you love basketball and he doesn't anymore. In the past, I was able to see his smile, it was always a mocking smile, however it was true and bright... My heart pound_ _s_ _just seeing him smile. But now… Now the only thing I can see is emptiness and pain through that stupid smirk of hi_ _s_ _. I think this is how your 'idiot' also feels, you know what I mean right? He wants to be special_ _t_ o _you, yes he_ _does_ _!_

After sending that, the blond felt a bit regretful.

"I'm an idiot! Now he won't talk to me anymore. Ryouta you idiot!"

 

* * *

 

 Aomine was speechless. His heart stopped for a split second. His blue eyes were opened in amazement. He could feel so well the other's feelings, as if they were his. Aomine felt anger, sadness, pain, longing; all those feelings were so strong and intense that they made him tremble. _So, Kise feels this way?_ He refused to admit the thought and the feeling of guilt inside of him.

He tried to write something but nothing came to his head. Suddenly, the chat's beep makes his heart beat again.

' _The Basketball Boy 7': I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention blame you. It's just, my mind was reacting on its own. Look, your friend feels hurt and sad, he really wants to be close to you again, like before. I don't know what really happened between you, but I can tell that you also want to be with him and enjoy his company. I'm sorry for my attitude._

"... _he really wants to be close to you..."_

"... _you also want to be with him..."_

The blue haired teen read the same two sentences over and over again. He felt upset and annoyed with that statement, so he logged out and laid down on his bed. However, no matter how many times he closed his blue eyes and tried to forget about Kise and the other's words, they always came to him torturing his being from the heart to the mind.

"Shit!"


	4. Two sides

"So Kise, which sneakers will you choose?" Kasamatsu asked feeling a bit annoyed. They had been in the same corridor of the sports' zone for thirty minutes now. When the blond wanted something he took at least twenty minutes to choose the brand, then another twenty minutes to choose the color.

"Hum… I don't know, senpai... I mean, look at this pair, this blue is cool and I think it matches the light blue stripes of our uniform, but this brand is better but the color isn't cool enough for me! Why is this so difficult?" Kise complained about the situation.

"Damn you, Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted as he harshly grabbed his friend's collar, "Just choose one pair and let's go! Why do you have to be so snobby about this? Shit! Who cares about your fucking style in the middle of a game?" Kise's captain was very upset and tired of his friend's stupid and girlish ideas.

"How cruel, senpai." Kise pouted. "Okay, okay I'll take the blue ones." He said, still pouting.

 

* * *

 

"Shit, Satsuki, why do I have to come with you? It's your house, and you're the one who’ll eat all this food." Aomine grumbled while carrying two enormous bags full of food.

"Geez Dai-chan, you're so insensitive! Can't you see that's because I'm a fragile girl? All alone I wouldn’t be able to carry those bags, I needed some muscles so I called you." She said smiling innocently.

"YOU'RE NOT FRAGILE, YOU'RE AN IDI-" The tanned teen shouted again, but suddenly the pink haired girl stopped him with a shrill shout.

"Kyaah!"

"W-What?" He asked, worried and confused.

"I forgot the salt! Dai-chan, please go buy me a package." She begged with wide pink puppy-dog eyes.

"Tsk okay, okay! Gimme the money and wait here." Aomine said putting the bags on the floor. Momoi gave him a few coins and he went inside the store again while she waited for him in the street, leaning against a wall.

" _Fuck! Why do I have to do this? I'm not her slave, damn it!"_

 

* * *

 

"You're so cruel senpai... The boy in the store also said that the other sneakers were better, if you just let me look for the right color I-" Kise started complaining once more, but Kasamatsu interrupted him with his angry expression and voice.

"Just shut up, damn it!"

With Kasamatsu's last shout, the blond paused with a new pout on his mouth. His senpai never understood anything. Kise needed the best to play even better, however here was his captain complaining about all his efforts to try to give the best in the games.

" _Tché… I'll come_ _back_ _later and buy the others, then-"_ Kise was in the middle of a very important thought, when a familiar voice called him.

"Ki-chan?"

The blond looked back and seeing Momoi was astonished. He didn't expect to see his ex-manager right now. Should he talk or simply greet her and leave? He wasn't sure about what he should do exactly. He wanted to talk to her, he really wanted to but fear was possessing him. He knew very well that where Momoi was, Aomine was too and he wasn't ready to confront him. Not yet.

"M-Momoicchi… H-Hi, you okay?" Kise stammered.

The pink haired girl smiled gently and said "Yes. And you Ki-chan, are you o-okay?"

" _Oh no! What should I do? If Dai-chan and Ki-chan see each other… No, I don't want to think about this! I have to do something… Think Momoi, think!"_

"Yeah, I-I'm fi-" Kise said but a sudden beep of Momoi's cell phone interrupted him.

"Ah, wait Ki-chan." She said while checking her cell phone.

" _Ah stupid, stupid Momoi! This was a good opportunity to say goodbye, why did you stop him?"_

**_New message from Aomine Daiki._ **

" _Eh, Dai-chan? What does he want? NO! What if the money wasn't enough and now he has to come here and… Wait, he wouldn't send me a message just to say that, he would come here and… NO! That's impossible, I have to stop him."_

She opened the message and read Aomine's words. The more she read, the less she could understand and believe.

**_Don't let Kise go away,_ ** **_stop him somehow_ **

" _HUH? Wha-What does he mean? No, how does he know that Ki-chan…"_  Thinking this, she was about to look back when a new beep prevent her.

**_New message from Aomine Daiki_ **

**_Don't look behind, just do what I told you damn it!_ **

" _Geez Dai-chan, how do you want me to prevent him?"_  She thought feeling desperate and confused.

Kasamatsu was worried about his friend since the pink haired girl called him. He recognized her as Tohou's manager and he knew about Kise's story and that probably she was with that guy. Aomine Daiki was Kise's nightmare and even if Kise tried with all his might to control his weakness, he couldn't because the other idiot had a strong hold over his entire being. That's why Kasamatsu had to protect him, and the only way was to interfere in the middle of their conversation.

"Oi Kise, let's go back to the store. I forgot that I also need a new pair of sneakers." He said hoping that his friend understood the meaning of his intrusion.

In the beginning the blond looked at him confused, yet when he saw his senpai frowning smiled softly and said "Yeah, let's go then. So Momoicchi, see you another day." He started to walk away when felt something grabbing one of his sleeves. He looked back and saw Momoi with wide eyes, preventing him from walking. "Um… Momoicchi, what are you doing?" He asked smiling softly but in truth he was confused.

"I… I… You can't go." She stammered.

"Huh? What the hell is your problem? Leave him alone!" Kasamatsu shouted grabbing the other sleeve of Kise's shirt and pulling him.

Momoi frowned and pulled him back shouting, "Shut up! He can't go!"

Kasamatsu pulled him back to himself and shouted one more time, "What the… Leave him alone!"

"NO!" She shouted pulling him back.

"YES!" Kasamatsu also shouted pulling him in the other direction.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Um… Senpai, Momoicchi, you're hurting me…" Kise said but neither of them stopped pulling him. The blond model was like a ping pong ball jumping from side to side. He was starting to feel annoyed and repeated himself one more time, however neither his senpai nor his ex-manager heard him. So, Kise exploded and pushed both his arms shouting, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TWO! Dammit!"

The pink haired girl looked threateningly to Kise's senpai and he one looked back at her in the same way. Aroundthem there was a very dark aura, but the model couldn't care less about that.

"Tsk! What the fuck is up with them?" Kise said to himself while watching the other two killing each other with glances that were like sharp swords.

**_Beep Beep..._ **

A sudden beep on his cell phone made him ignore the other two and read the message. What Kise didn't expect was that the message was from the chat world boy. He was surprised and confused. After the way he treated him he expected that the other guy would never talk to him again, yet here he was with a new message. He didn't wait and quickly opened it, reading the contents.

' ** _The Basketball Boy 5': Yô. Look, I'm_** ** _looking at_** ** _my friend right now, what should I do? Should I go and talk_** ** _to_** ** _him? If it was you, would you want your friend to talk to you?_**

**_PS:. Don't take too long, I'm in a hurry and if you're not answering I'll go and do whatever I want._ **

" _Eh? If it was me… Well, I… I… I want to see Aominecchi. I want to talk with him like before and see him laugh and smile. Then maybe, just maybe play one on one with him again, but I… I'm afraid. I don't want to feel that way again while looking into his eyes. I don't want to feel all his pain and sadness through his smirk and gestures. However…"_

Kise knew that if he saw Aomine now he would falter before his presence. The blue haired teen had a strong power and control over his mind and being. However, Kise wanted to see him. To feel his presence again in his life. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't feel that way yet it was useless to fight against those feelings. Those thoughts and wishes. They were stronger than him. He closed his honey eyes and squeezed tightly the cell phone in his hands. Why did he have to feel in such a way? It was all the other guy's fault.

He opened his eyes again, opened an internet page on his phone and wrote the answer that he knew he should never have written, if indeed there was another person who felt like him.

' ** _The Basketball Boy 7': If you really want, go and talk_** ** _to_** ** _him. I'm sure that your friend wants to get along with you one more time. You're very important to him, so go and prove_** ** _to_** ** _him that he is also important to you. Don't screw things_** ** _up_** ** _again. Good luck :)_**

" _I hope they can find what they want the most."_  Kise thought closing his phone and putting it inside of one of his pockets. Then, he looked again to his senpai and Momoi and they were still killing each other with dark glances and growls. The blond laughed and both teens looked surprised at him.

"Senpai, Momoicchi just stop already." Kise said looking to both. But then, he looked to the girl and smiling softly asked "I'm still here Momoicchi, what do you need from me?"

"I… You… We… He…" The pink haired girl could only stutter. She couldn't find a proper explanation. If she said that Aomine had asked her to prevent Kise from go away, then she was sure that the blond would run away faster than ever.

Kise laughed harder and said "Why are you… Pft… stuttering? You're like a parrot!"

Momoi blushed and said "Geez Ki-chan, you're such an idiot! I'm a delicate girl, you shouldn't say those things."

Kasamatsu, who was still furious with the girl, interfered saying "Now… Why, if he is right about what he said?"

Hearing that, Momoi looked at him again with her fists clenched. Again, they were killing each other with their dark emanations. Kise couldn't help but laugh harder than before. For some reason this was funny. He was having fun with his friends. However, a deep voice came and all his laughs were forcibly stopped. He looked to his right and saw Aomine Daiki smack in front of him.

For long minutes they only looked into each other's eyes. Kise's honey eyes were widened in surprise, his body was fiercely shaking and Aomine couldn't help but feel guilty and worried about him. It was because of him that Kise was in such a state and he didn't want him to be like that. It was painful. It made his heart stop and feel a sharp pain and that was unbearable. He swallowed hard and called again Kise's name, but this time the blond avoided his glance and looked away. The blue haired teen clenched his fists and teeth in despair. He was feeling hurt and sad, nevertheless he couldn't blame Kise for avoiding him. However, seeing him so close made his body act before he had time to think. He walked toward the blond model and grabbed one of his wrists tightly pulling him to another place.

However, someone stopped him. Kasamatsu put himself in front of the tanned teen, blocking his way and asked, "Oi you idiot, what are you doing?"

Aomine looked at him with a dominant expression on his face and said, "Get out of my way."

In the beginning the dark haired teen was scared. The tanned guy was terrifying, however he couldn't leave his friend to be hurt one more time, so he said determined, "Leave Kise alone, he doesn’t want to go with you."

"Don't make me lose my mind and get out of my way, you fucking idiot!" Aomine repeated once more, looking even more terrifying.

Why? Why couldn't Kise react? His senpai was doing everything he could to protect him, yet he only could stand still. Shocked. Why before such a touch, Kise felt a  _whirlwind_  of emotions? Aomine was grabbing his wrist tightly yet gently. How was that possible? If it was tight it  _couldn't_  be gentle, nevertheless Kise was feeling his large hand like that. The warmth and tender touch made Kise's heart beat wildly and his mind remembered all the things he loved with the blue haired teen. Yes, Kise was starting to falter because of Aomine's presence. He bit his lower lip to control all the insistent tears that peeked in the corner of his shut eyes.

" _Why now? I don't want to. Tsk, why am I denying this? Just admit it Ryouta, you're happy to have heard his voice and your heart… No, your whole being is slowly_ _surrendering_ _to his small gesture. Why do I have to be so weak before him? Why do I want to be with him so much? Why can't I just hate him?"_

"What did you call me just now?" Kasamatsu asked feeling furious.

Aomine was about to answer him again, when Kise without facing them said "It's okay senpai, I'll go with him. I'm… okay."

Hearing that, the blue haired male looked to the blond from the corner of his blue eyes trying to see Kise's expression. However, he was unable to do it, so he resumed their walk one more time.

When Kise passed by his captain he whispered, "Thank you, senpai." His face remained lowered and his voice was also low, however Kasamatsu felt even more worried. He knew that his friend wasn't okay.

"Kise-" He could only call Kise's name, because Momoi stopped him after that.

"Please let them go. They need to talk to each other, otherwise they will always be hurt and sad and I don't want them to be like that." Momoi said and Kaijo's captain could notice the concern in her voice.

"Tsk." That word was the only one that he could utter before he left that street and walked home, without stoppingto think about how that talk would change Kise's life.  _"Shit."_  He had tried, with all his might he had tried to protect his friend. If Kise was hurt after that, then he wouldn't worry anymore. It was Kise's choice to suffer.


	5. Feelings

After leaving behind his senpai and Momoi, Kise and Aomine walked without stopping for twenty minutes. Kise Ryota was feeling dizzy and lost. Aomine's presence was so great and strong… It made his heart pound strongly as if it could jump out of his body. Why was he feeling that way? That only happened _when_ he played against the blue haired male in front of him. _However…_ After all, it seemed that it wasn't only when they played that he felt so weak. So defeated. So _insecure_ and _delicate_. He believed that right now he was like a glass; if he fell on the ground, probably he would break in _thousands_ of pieces so small that it would be impossible to recover all of them. And, hardest thing was Aomine's _warm_ hand around his slender wrist. The warmth was so cozy. No… No! No! No! Impossible! He couldn't… He shouldn't feel so comfortable. It was Aomine, so there was no way that Aomine could be gentle with someone. Much less if that someone _was not_ his friend. These feelings… were useless.

To Aomine, those twenty minutes were the longest, the hardest and the most excruciating in his life. He had never felt so many emotions in so little time. Pain, sadness, longing, anxiety, nervousness, fear… Each one of those feelings were so present, so carved in his heart that he was starting to feel like he had never felt before. _Weak_. The weakness was possessing, little by little, his entire being. No, probably much more than his being. Something much more _deep_ … His soul. The weakness was dominating his _soul_. Nevertheless, there was _one_ _more_ feeling inside of him. Aomine didn't know the name of that new sensation. The only thing he knew was that feeling was connecting his heart to his hand around Kise's wrist. It was a _gentle_ feeling. It provided him a comfortable warmth. That was why his touch was so gentle and warm. He wanted that Kise could receive the same sensation through his touch. That way, the blond could feel a little better while he was with him. Just like before they could _enjoy_ each other's company.

Finally they arrived to a cafe, however instead of entering they stood still in the middle of the street. If they entered and took a table, they would talk and probably… No, definitely they would fight with each other. It was always the same whenever they were together. They began to talk civilly, but in one way or another they would end up telling what they didn't want to each other. They would end up _hurting_ each other. Aomine would end up _seeing_ Kise's tears running all over his face, and Kise would end up _showing_ how weak he was. One more time all those _useless_ feelings would end up appearing like a strong storm on a rainy day.

The blue haired teen looked to Kise, and this one was still hiding his expression behind soft blond locks of hair. Seeing him like that was the most painful thing that anyone could show him. He couldn't breathe. It was as if he was drowning in a huge ocean, and the more he swam trying to save his life, there was always something inside of him that prevented him. His mind was racing with lots and lots of thoughts about Kise. He wanted to know what he was feeling. Why was he hiding his expression? Why wasn't he talking? Why did he could not see Kise's honey eyes? Why wasn't he moving? However, there was a question that was _stronger_ than all the others. Why was Kise allowing him to touch him without a fight.

" _Tsk, it's useless to think about this."_ Aomine thought clenching his teeth. Then he looked around and saw a small alley, where he quickly pulled Kise. For long minutes they remained quiet. None of them spoke or moved. Aomine had his back to Kise, and this one had still his face lowered. Their arms were stretched, and the blue haired teen's hand was still holding Kise's wrist. _"This is it… Just say something, Daiki!"_

"K-Ki-Kise..." Aomine felt a slight shiver through Kise's arm. "Shit… Look, we… I… you…" The blue haired male only could stutter. He didn't know what to say, how to say, and how would the blond react to his voice, gestures and words. Damn, he had never felt so undecided before.

" _This is too much_ _for_ _me. His touch, his warmth, his voice… Why does he has to be so gentle to me? Why now? What does he want? What does he think he can do pulling me to this place? He never was like this before. Not even when we were both friends. That's right, we are not friends anymore. So why, Aominecchi… Why can't you leave me alone? Why are you always on my mind? Why does my heart pound like when we used to play together? This is unfair. You are unfair because… Because… I can't resist anymore. I have these useless feelings inside of me, and if I could I would erase them all. I would even erase your image, your presence from my life. From my mind. From my heart. From my soul. I wonder why I always looked up_ _to_ _you. I could look up to Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, or anyone else from the generation of miracles but my eyes… No, my heart chose you. If it's not you, then it can't be anyone else. That's why I said I would stop… I will stop look_ _ing_ _up to you, Aomine Daiki."_

"Can you please release my wrist, Aomine?" Kise asked. His voice was trembling but cold, and his face remained lowered. Aomine on the other hand stood skeptically hearing his name from Kise's mouth. Yet, before he could say something the blond resumed his speech. "Then I want you to know how much pain I suffered until now. How much your cold words, your cold behavior toward me hurt my heart."

"Ki-Kise why-" Aomine tried to ask something, however the blond stopped him. He shook his arm harshly, and could finally release his wrist from Aomine's tender touch.

"Just… SHUT UP! You don't know how weak I am when you are around me, _Aomine_! You don't know how I hate to feel weak, _Aomine_! You don't know how I want to cry right now because of your fucking gentle gestures, your fucking blue eyes, your fucking deep voice… Shit, I want to stop, _Aomine_ , I really want to. We are not friends anymore, we are not what we used to be. Your basketball doesn't reach me anymore. I cannot feel your strong passion anymore. And… You are not Aominecchi anymore… _Aomine_." Kise shouted with all his might all the painful and useless feelings he had inside of him. However, why did that hurt so much? Why did he felt that his own words were not his real feelings? Perhaps it was because he was tired of suffer. Tired of see Aomine suffer. Yes, it had to be that. He was tired, so he decided distance himself from the blue haired male.

On the other hand, right now Aomine was feeling like a voodoo doll. Whenever the blond called him _Aomine_ , a new and sharp needle would be stuck in his heart. Deep, deep down that needle would be touching and pull out all his painful memories. He never thought that Kise, someone so gentle, warm and cheerful could feel so much anger. He never thought that one day he would be able to see his honey eyes that used to be smiling, totally stained with sadness and pain. But, what about him? Yes, him. Kise could feel angry, but he was also angry. Hurt and sad. No, he couldn't stay still and do nothing. Kise also had to know how he felt. Kise also had to know how weak he was whenever he saw him like he was now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine asked, his voice was cold. Kise had already his back to the blue haired teen. He was ready to leave _Aominecchi_ behind.

"Our talk is over, Aomine." The blond said without facing him.

"No, it's not." Saying that, the blue haired male ran toward the model and grasped one more time his slender wrist. Kise quickly faced him ready to shout something to stop him, when suddenly he felt his back pound something. Aomine had trapped his body against wall, and their faces were inches away from each other. The blond was scared. Aomine's expression was terrifying right now.

"I heard all your girlish feelings, now it's your time to hear how I feel always you're around me. Do you think I feel nothing? I wonder if to you I'm just a fucking doll. I hate when I see you like this. It's unbearable to me to see your tears. Even if you're not crying, it's enough to me looking into your eyes to know that right here," Aomine placed one of his fingertips over Kise's chest and resumed, "you are crying. Why do you do this to me? Why do I have to feel like I'm dying always when I see you like that? Fuck! I…" The weakness was once more dominating Aomine's body, so he supported his forehead on Kise's left shoulder and continued, "Why do you have to call me that? It hurts, you know? It's really painful. I think…"

This time Aomine stopped, yet even feeling afraid and confused, Kise managed to ask, "Aomine, you think what?"

"Shit... Just stop damn it. It's even more painful than basketball." Aomine said, his voice deep and low. Almost a whisper.

Kise couldn't believe on what Aomine had said. He was incredulous. His eyes were widened in astonishment. He knew how much the blue haired boy loved basketball in the past, however he stopped loving it and began to hate it. If… If he was comparing Kise's nickname with basketball, then what did that mean? How should Kise interpret those words? Not just the words, but all Aomine's feelings. The blond had one only answer to his own question. Aomine Daiki was weak. That discovery was making Kise feel a urge will of laugh. How could that be possible? He, Kise Ryota, the stupid blond model was the one who could make him feel in such a way. Not even Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi could do it. _Only_ him and _nobody else_.

" _How can I stop looking up at you if you're saying something like that? Stupid idiot… Aominecchi."_ The blond thought smiling warmly. Yet, the blue haired man was not able to see his smile. His forehead was still supported on Kise's shoulder. However, Kise would not complaining. He was even thankful because right now he was enjoying Aomine's weakness. He was feeling important. Unique. Special. After all, it was Aomine Daiki. The rude basketball teen who did not fear anything or anyone. Only Kise Ryota.

" _Let's make you suffer a little more."_ Kise thought one more time grinning inside his mind.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Aomine? There is no way in the world that you, someone so strong can be hurt just because of me, someone so weak. Right, Aomine?" Kise explained with a cold voice. However, inside of his head he was jumping and rolling on the floor due to all the strong laughs.

"Fuck Kise, just stop! Stop! Stop! I already told you, it hurts. My… My… My h-h-heart almost stops and I can't breathe. You can take everything that I need to live away. Why you? That's what I always ask to myself, yet I never can find the proper answer. Perhaps it's because we used to play one on one together and now we don't… Or maybe it's just because of your sadness… Ah shit, I don't even know what the hell am I talking about? I just don't want to be called like that." Aomine said feeling flustered. He was confused and was confusing the blond.

"But it's your name, you know?" Kise said almost whispering.

"Damn it Kise! I know, but I don't want to be called like that by you. Just you. Nobody else." Aomine said raising the tone of his voice. He was feeling so embarrassed… He couldn't understand why he was saying all that, yet he could understand how embarrassing those words were. "Oh shit! Just look what you make me say. Tsk." He growled.

The more Kise heard, the more embarrassed he was. He did not expect that Aomine would say such sweet words, and in truth Kise was enjoying each one of them. They were strengthening him. He felt so superior to the world. So happy. Aomine could be an insensitive jerk sometimes, yet he was someone shy who had trouble to show his true feelings. Definitely, and one more time, Aomine was Kise's _Aominecchi_.

"You're an idiot, you know Aominecchi?" Kise asked softly teasing the desperate blue haired male.

Hearing his nickname, Aomine quickly looked at him and said "You… right now did you-" However, the blond model stopped him by harshly grasping his collar and softly kissing his lips. In truth Kise didn't care if Aomine would reject his sudden kiss or not. The only thing he wanted was to feel the blue haired male closer than ever. Now that he had finally discovered what kind of feelings he held, then he had to taste them. If he kissed Aomine passionately, then maybe he could reach his heart and make him feel the same. Kise wanted to believe this, that is why he tried his best.

The soft and gentle kiss quickly changed to a bold one when the blond opened his mouth and licked Aomine's lips languidly. Surprisingly, to him his lips were softer than he thought. He was almost losing all his strength only feeling them. He even moaned lightly while trying to create an opening through that tempting softness. It felt so good, so right that he couldn't wait to feel more. It was true he was feeling terrified about Aomine's true feelings, however he was not able to stop his strong will. His strong desire. His heart was pounding uncontrollably as if begging to Aomine's. His body was melting only feeling his warmth. Definitely, he was in love with Aomine Daiki, and he didn't want to stop.

On the other hand, the blue haired teen was still due to the sudden action. Kise was desperately trying to kiss him. He could feel his strong passion and desire through his languid wet tongue, and somehow he was surprised with himself. Why wasn't he resisting? No, the question wasn't exactly that… The true question was: why was he liking the feeling of his warm tongue against his lips? He almost could swear that he felt an urge to return the kiss and feel Kise's appetizing tongue against his. Aomine's blue eyes widened with his strange desire. Suddenly, inside of him something awakened. He wasn't sure about that new discovery, yet he would try to find out about it.

Kise was starting to feel desperate. Aomine wasn't reacting to his kiss, his lips remained shut and he believed that his blue eyes were widened in shock. However, even with that in mind Kise didn't want to open his honey eyes and face reality. He preferred continue fighting against Aomine's shut lips with his lustful mouth. So he stopped licking the other's lips, and roughly but gently bit his lower lip making him moan. That was exactly what Kise wanted. A small opening through that tempting soft mouth. Before Aomine had time to close it again, the blond inserted his tongue inside his warm mouth. And damn, kissing Aomine was better than he thought. All the strength he had, quickly disappeared. His body was totally uncontrolled. As always their tongues fought against each other, Kise felt a languid intense shiver across his spine. Inside his mouth he could already taste Aomine's intense addictive flavor. He never thought that something like this could happen to him, but he was starting to think that right now he was much more in love with Aomine than ten minutes ago. Because right now Kise Ryota felt complete, and his feelings were not useless anymore.


	6. I love you... I love you... I absolutely love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This chap was based in the song "Suki Dakara" by Izumi Katou (the most beautiful song played in the anime "Bokura ga ita" ^^)

Aomine Daiki didn't know why was he letting Kise, another guy, kiss him with so much passion. So much desire. He could feel Kise's _deep_ and _intense_ feelings through his tongue that _caressed_ his with languid and repeated movements. So unique and appetizing. Aomine was melting with such _special_ _gentle_ feelings. He couldn't resist such _warm_ kiss, even if he tried with all his might he just… couldn't. He felt his heart beating strongly, almost painfully, due to the soft warm lips against his. So many emotions were running here and there inside his body, and in so less time. Maybe seconds. How could a simple kiss transmit so many sensations? Well, Aomine had already kissed a lot of people, all girls of course, he wasn't a homo, and none of them made him feel the butterflies inside his stomach. Why was he feeling such a thing in first place? He was in a damn dilemma, however he was feeling relieved. Because right now he could also feel that Kise, the warm and cheerful Kise, was back to him. Kise wasn't suffering anymore, he almost could believe that the blond was… _happy_? But why was he happy? Because they were kissing? What could that mean? The blue haired teen didn't know, yet he decided just to be guided by the flow of _their_ feelings.

Both teens continued kissing gently… intensely… deeply… exchanging caresses of love with every single soft fight of tongues, letting all the strong wild and sweet feelings boil through the beat of their hearts; travel up and down through their spines. Right now, there was nothing that could separate them from one another. Not even the cold breeze that flew around their bodies and softly but roughly caressed their cheeks making them slightly red due to the low temperature. Not even the loud noises of the people's voices here and there, speaking and laughing of who knows what. Nothing… _Absolutely_ nothing could separate them again. Unless the slow drops of freezing water falling right over their noses, and making them jump due to the sudden cold chill that ran all over their bodies. They quickly stopped their passionate kiss and parted their bodies.

The blond looked at the grey sky and was able to see a few dark clouds. On the other hand, the blue haired male stood still, looking at the blond who previously kissed his mouth as if trying to _devour_ his soul. Aomine was confused. His heart was still racing like a crazy train, his firm body was fiercely shaking as if he was made of jelly. This shouldn't be happening. This was strange. Perhaps wrong. No, definitely wrong. Because someone strong shouldn't feel _weak_. Someone strong shouldn't _fall_. Someone strong shouldn't _desire_. Someone strong _should_ be controlled. Even knowing all this, Aomine was feeling weak, had fallen, was desiring and was _uncontrolled_.

The blond continued looking up at the immense grey sky, however he had a strong reason to do that. Kise was afraid. Afraid of Aomine's reaction. Afraid of Aomine's words. But mostly, afraid of Aomine's _true_ feelings. Why did he have to kiss him? Why couldn't he control his passion toward the blue haired teen? Now it was too late to be regretting every single thing about the past. He had to face his present to run towards his new future.

Kise's honey eyes left the great sky to look at the blue haired teen in front of him. Doing that, the blond felt like his own world had stopped. Aomine was looking at him shocked, intensely consuming his entire being. Maybe even his soul, because due to his strong gaze Kise felt damnably terrified. However, he couldn't go back now; he had to continue walking over the large way inside his heart to reach Aomine's deepest emotions. So he persisted and continued staring at him. Straight into his piercing blue eyes. He could feel his body weak already due to all the tension surrounding him. Nevertheless, he wanted and had to tell him everything. All the truth. He couldn't lie. Not anymore. For his own sake, but mainly for Aomine's sake.

"I'm so sorry, Aominecchi." The blond said, his voice trembling just like his firm _yet_ fragile body. His lips were curved in a small yet gentle smile, and his golden orbs were half open wearing a sad glow.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Aomine asked confused. However, he felt a slight strange twinge in his chest. Because Kise was sad and hurt _again_ , and he didn't know why. Yet, he was dying only knowing that. Seeing Aomine's confused expression, Kise felt on the verge of tears and lowered his face to be able to hide his expression behind golden locks of hair. Definitely he didn't want to show him how weak he was. It could be anyone else, but not him.

The rain was now more intense than a few minutes ago, however they remained static in that small alley hearing all the people running trying to escape the unstoppable drops of cold water. Somehow, to Kise that rain was pleasant and a route of escape. That way, even if he looked again at Aomine, he would not be able to tell if he was crying.

" _Even if you're not crying, it's enough to me looking into your eyes to know that right here, you are crying."_ The blond remembered Aomine's deep words and cursed himself in his mind. Why did _Aominecchi_ have to know him so well? He was the _one_ who could tell something with such certainty.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi…" Kise repeated, this time his voice more trembling than before and his eyes wide shut. Just like his fists.

Seeing him in such a state, Aomine took a few steps trying to approach the blond, however this one interrupted him shouting, "Don't come near me!" The blue haired male suddenly stopped and Kise continued, "I… can't anymore Aominecchi. You totally ruin my peace…" Eventually, a few tears fell from Kise's shut eyes, and the blond whispered "Why do I have to _love_ you so much?" Aomine ignored Kise's question and continued walking towards the blond teen. Sensing him so near, Kise looked up and began to walk back keeping the distance from the blue haired male.

"Damn it Kise… What the fuck is your problem? Why are you running away? Weren't you kissing me? Shit! Can you stop playing around?" Aomine shouted as he continued walking toward the blond.

Kise's eyes widened with the sudden words and he also shouted, "Shut up Aominecchi! You don't know anything! You don't know how much… How much…" Kise stopped walking and speaking suddenly, and seeing him Aomine stopped too. The blond raised his face allowing him to see his slightly flushed cheeks covered with transparent thick tears. Aomine's heart stopped for a spit second and before he could move or speak, the blond resumed, "I'm sorry Aominecchi. I… I… I didn't want this but… I really don't know when this started, maybe since the first time my eyes saw you… I'm sorry, but I-I love you so much Aominecchi that my heart hurts."

The blue haired teen stood static hearing such words. He could feel so deeply and intensely every single word that Kise said, that his heart pounded stronger than ever. Even _more_ than when playing basketball. And suddenly, everything made sense. His blue eyes widened in surprise and comprehension while remembering one by one the other guy's words.

" ** _Your friend must be really important to you..._**

**_I wish my friend also thought about me as someone important to him…"_ **

" ** _He wants to be special for you…"_**

Yet, before Aomine could say something, Kise said surprising and hurting him "I wish I could stop. I wish I could only admire you, but I can't so… I am so sorry for being in love with you, Aominecchi. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I will never again come near you Aominecchi." Kise turned his back to the blue haired male and added, "Thank you for that first and last kiss. Goodbye, Aominecchi."

The blond started to walk ready to say goodbye to his most important person, yet suddenly, he felt a rough warm hand surrounding his wrist. The _same_ wrist and the _same_ hand were one more time _connecting_ two opposite poles. When Kise noticed his body was already in movement.

"W-Wait Aominecchi, wha-what are you doing?" Kise asked confused and afraid.

"Walking." Aomine simply replied.

"Well, that I already know… Where are we going?" Kise asked feeling curious, however the fear continued carved in his heart.

"Play 1-on-1." Aomine replied again simply.

Kise trembled fiercely with Aomine's answer but said nothing. He was afraid it was true, nevertheless hearing that he was happy. After confessing such strong feelings toward his _friend_ , Kise thought that maybe the blue haired teen didn't want his friendship anymore, so playing 1-on-1 would be totally impossible. Yet, here they were walking in the middle of the street ready to play _together_ again.

They continued walking and walking for long minutes, under the intense rain and feeling the cold drops of water soaking their clothes. Probably they would catch a cold, however Kise thought that it would be nice if one by one, all the transparent small drops could take all his feelings of love away. That way the two of them could play and play and play, no matter how many times, without regrets.

While the blond was still lost in all his thoughts, they both stopped and Kise wasn't feeling the intense rain anymore. He looked up and saw a little staircase. Surprised he asked "Um… Aominecchi weren't we going to play 1-on-1?"

Aomine said nothing and started up the stairs, forcing the blond to do the same. They took a few more steps until they headed to one of the various doors that could be found there. The blue haired male inserted a key in the door, and this opened. Kise was more and more confused and surprised, yet before he could speak Aomine said "We will play don't worry."

"Eh? We will? But… Oh! So you live here… Alone, huh? Amazing! Ah, maybe we came here because you want to change your clothes? Well, that's fine with me." Kise said entering the house. He was nervous and confused, however it didn't matter. Because right now, they were like before. Friends, and that was everything Kise _needed_ to live. Even if it was painful, it was also pleasant. The blue haired teen entered behind him closing the door, and Kise asked looking around "Hey, please turn on the lights, I cannot-" Before he could complete his speech he felt strong arms wrapping tenderly his body, providing him a cozy warmth. Kise's eyes widened in surprise and his heart pounded faster than ever.

"Ao-mine-cchi?" Kise stammered, his voice already uncontrolled and every inch of his body wildly trembling.

"I don't want that kiss to be the last one. I want it to be the first of many other kisses. Gentle… Rough… Sweet… Intense… No matter what kind of kiss it is, I only want to kiss you. I want to feel what I felt before while kissing you. I want to feel connected to you. More… Much more than now, Kise. Do you think that what I feel right now is a simple friendship?" Aomine explained while embracing Kise's trembling body. His voice was gentle and full of love. It was so strange hearing Aomine speaking with such a soft tone.

"I... I…" Kise didn't know what to say, he was afraid of his own thoughts. What if it wasn't true? What if this was a dream? What if… What if… What if… Kise's mind was full with those two words.

"Don't… I-I am not lying… Shit, I'm feeling totally confused too you know? I mean I am not a homo, but I can't deny this. I don't want to deny this, Kise." Aomine said, however Kise didn't speak. So he added "I… Kise I… Shit, how can I say this? Let's… Um… The thing is… Let me be your first, and be my first Kise. I never was with another guy before, and I presume you weren't either so… Let's be the first to one another."

Kise's heart stopped hearing that and a few tears fell from his golden orbs. Then, the blond laughed, a soft laugh, and said teasing the blue haired male "Aominecchi, that sounded weird. You're just like a virgin girl."

"Fuck Kise! I'm trying to tell you about my deepest feel-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just afraid, I don't want to suffer anymore Aominecchi. But I also don't want you to suffer anymore. I want to be able to see your bright mocking smile. Do you know, _my heart always pounded while seeing it_. I really, really _want to be special to you_ just like you are to me, Aominecchi." Kise said and Aomine's blue eyes widened in shock.

" _He thinks just like the other guy… Amazing, I never thought that the other could be so right about Kise. I will have to thank him later."_ The blue haired teen thought. Then, he moved his mouth to Kise's and felt his cheeks grow hotter. Thank God the lights were off. Their lips were connected again, however this kiss was sweeter than the first one. Aomine planted soft small kisses in Kise's lips, then licked them tenderly begging for a gentle entrance to deepen a little more their slight connection. Kise allowed him to slide his warm tongue inside his mouth and Aomine did so, caressing his tongue gently in slow addictive movements.

Kise's feelings were growing and growing while kissing the person he loved the most. No matter how much time could pass, no matter how many painful things the blue haired male could say or do to him, all those strong emotions inside of him would grow until they filled Kise's heart. No, his heart was already _full_ … That was why these feelings were overflowing from the _deepest_ spot of his heart travelling all over his being; _almost_ touching his soul. Nevertheless, something missed. Yes, _three_ simple words were missing to make those strong feelings touch and fill his soul.

Aomine broke the tender kiss and whispered, breathing heavily, "Damn it, now I know that this is not a simple friendship."

"Then Aominecchi, what is it?" Kise asked also heavily breathing.

Aomine didn't answer him for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Kise, then said "Do you wanna know?" Kise noticed a playful tone in Aomine's voice and frowned. "Then let's go Kise, let's play _1-on-1_." Saying that, the blue haired teen kissed Kise's mouth again, but this time wildly than before. He wanted to and he would show Kise his true feelings through his gentle wild gestures, touches, kisses, but mostly with his own deep feelings.

Without breaking the kiss, Aomine pulled Kise to his room pushing him onto his bed. Aomine's hands travelled everywhere around Kise's slender but firm body, feeling his tempting warmth possessing his own. His hands were gently touching every inch of the blond's body exploring and providing him soft and intense sensations. However, the blue haired teen wanted more. He wanted to see and feel Kise deeply carved inside him. So he moved one of his hands to Kise's white shirt, unbuttoning one by one all the small buttons. Once he could unfasten them, Kise's pale skin was exposed to the cold air in the room. Aomine cursed not having turned on the lights, however from now on he would feel, kiss and see Kise as much as he wanted. That's what he wanted at least. He ignored the darkness in the room, and caressed the blond's skin gently. His skin was soft, warm, tempting. Aomine's fingers were touching that softness very slowly here and there providing gentle and tender sensations to Kise's body. And from the blond's shut eyes, countless warm tears fell taking all the pain he suffered until now away.

" _Right now I can't stop crying. I tried… and I tried… and I tried… Over and over again I tried to stop those warm salty drops that ran all over my flushed cheeks, however it was impossible. I am so happy… My heart is also crying due to all the strong feelings he provided me. I… I never thought that he, someone so rude and full of himself, could make me feel so special. Everything he does is unique. He is touching me as if I was fragile and could break at any time. I only want to tell him, again and again, about these overflowing feelings inside my heart; craved in my soul._

_I love you… I love you… I **absolutely** love you… Aominecchi._

_But… No matter how many times I say them, it seems that these feelings will grow stronger than ever. Is this really possible? Can someone love another so much? If so, then please I want that this person can also be able to love me as much as I love him. I want to be the one_ _for_ _him. I want to make him to be the one_ _for_ _me; even more than now. I want to be connected to him. Aominecchi, I want to strengthen our bond._

_Because I love you… I love you… I **absolutely** love you!"_

The wild passionate kiss continued and the blue haired teen was feeling his body vibrating with every frantic fight of tongues begging for more and more movements and sensations. Kise's mouth emitted small noises that Aomine's lustful mouth swallowed with intense pleasure. The desire for each other was unstoppably growing leaving them breathless. So breathless, that Aomine was forced to stop the kiss.

"A-Are… you o-o-okay Kise?" He asked concerned about the blond.

"I… Y-Yes… Aomi-necchi I… I love you so much." Kise said smiling warmly with transparent tears glowing in the darkness.

Aomine blushed slightly and supporting his forehead on Kise's chest said "Jeez… I can't anymore… Kise, I want you. Do you also want me?" his voice trembling yet dominant echoed inside Kise's ears.

"Don't be idiot Aominecchi, I want you. Always." Kise said pulling his lover to another wild kiss. His legs quickly wrapped Aomine's waist and the blue haired teen moaned lightly in Kise's mouth.

"Shit, I will totally, completely devour you Kise." Aomine said pulling the blond up. "Let's take these annoying clothes off and fill you with me." The blue haired teen whispered smirking in Kise's ear making him moan louder. Then he took off Kise's white shirt, black pants and blue boxers leaving him totally exposed.

"Fuck, I should have turned on the lights. I want to see you properly so much right now Kise…" Aomine bemoaned his situation. "Well, if I can't see you then I wanna feel you more." Saying this, the blue haired male leaned his mouth to Kise's chest and planted soft kisses over his pale hot skin. His hands grabbing Kise's hips tightly pulling him closer to his body. The blond's skin was so tempting, so warm against his lips that when he noticed his tongue was already licking it. Slowly savoring his addictive warmth.

Kise gasped feeling Aomine's lustful mouth directly touching him. His tongue was being gentle yet teasingly exploring his soft skin. He felt Aomine's teeth slightly brushing and biting his body, provoking uncontrolled loud moans of pleasure. The blue haired teen was starting to stimulate more and more his desire. He was feeling addicted to that gentle tongue and teeth caressing slowly… tenderly every inch of his skin. He wanted more… more… much more… So, as if he could read his mind, the blue haired male moved his lascivious mouth to one of Kise's nipples licking it languidly applying a small rough bite making the blond jump due to all the strong vibrations he felt throughout his body.

"Aaaah… I… Ao-minecchi…" Kise groaned intensely and hearing him, Aomine quickly stopped touching him to look at his ruddy face. Kise's breath was heavy due to the strong groan his mouth had emitted. "S-Sto-Stop teasing me geez…" Kise said looking at him, a small pout in his mouth.

Aomine continued looking at him for a few more minutes, but suddenly he chuckled and said "I didn't know you were so cute when pouting…" Kise's cheeks were redder than before, and he closed his eyes trying to ignore all the embarrassment he was feeling. Suddenly, he felt a strong gentle hand grabbing his wrist and opened his eyes to look at the other's face.

"Come Kise, I will make you feel unique." Aomine said pulling Kise to his lap. The blond felt his body moving on its own toward his most loved person.

"W-Wait Aominecchi I… Y-You're still dressed and I want to feel you too." Kise said feeling embarrassed.

Aomine pulled Kise's head to his and smirking whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Kise, I'm ready to fill you with me and make you feel the most special being in all the world. Besides," Aomine interrupted his own speech to pull out his horny erection allowing Kise to see it, "you will feel me as much as you want Kise." Saying this, the blue haired teen moved one of his hands to Kise's butt cheeks and introduced one of his fingers in his hot entrance, caressing his insides softly and carefully. The blond felt a slight pain and discomfort, however Aomine began to tenderly nibble at his small pink nipples providing him more pleasure.

A few more minutes passed, and Kise's expression wore more lust and less pain, so Aomine introduced a second finger scissoring both fingers inside Kise. The blond felt again discomfort, yet the previous pain he felt wasn't there anymore. He could feel Aomine's tenderness and desire through his long fingers inside his tight opening. He was being careful trying not to hurt him, and the blond was starting to feel special already. Nevertheless, he wanted to be one with the person he loved above all. Suddenly while he was distracted losing himself in all the different sensations that Aomine offered him, he felt a third long warm finger slide inside of him; also being moved in slow and repeated movements. Kise writhed in pleasure when one of Aomine's fingers slightly rubbed his sweet special spot. He wasn't ready yet… He knew it, however he wanted to feel connected to Aomine now. He wanted to be one with his most important person right now.

"Ao… Nnhh… Aomi-ne-cchi- Aaah- I… enough…" Kise moaned trying to control his breath.

"Y-You sure?" Aomine asked concerned. His voice husky and his breath heavy.

"Y-Yes… Mmm-" Kise replied trying to escape to Aomine's unstoppable fingers inside him.

"Are you… f-feeling something already Kise?" Aomine asked smirking. However, before the blond could reply back he pulled out his three fingers and very slowly, pushed Kise's body down; sitting him over his hard erection. The blond strongly groaned feeling Aomine's tip rubbing his bare entrance. As a response, he engulfed more of Aomine's hot member inside him tightening him while he was sliding and sliding in languid movements deeper and deeper. All the small gasps that escaped from his mouth were followed by Aomine's name.

"S-Shit~ Kise- Mmnh… I th-think I h-have to move…" The blue haired male moaned lightly. His forehead against Kise's chest.

"Aaah~ no… I- mmm- _to-day_ I o-only- Aaah- want to feel you… Nnnnha-" Kise said being interrupted by small yet intense groans full of desire. Pleasure. Love. _Passion_.

"F-Fuck Kise!" Aomine groaned intensely as his horny member inside the blond grew more than before, filling Kise's body with all his desire and love. Hoping that the blond could feel special. _Unique_.

"Aomi… Aaaah- stop… I… Aaaah~ you… bigger…" Kise moaned.

"Shit! Then stop being and saying such lustful things. Do you know how much I had to restrain myself to not burst right here and now? Fuck Kise! You are so… tight dammit!" Aomine said , his voice deep and serious. "So… Did I answered to your question? Do you believe now that what I feel is not a simple friendship?" He asked hiding his face in Kise's chest.

The blond smiled warmly and embracing his _lover_ said, "I believe in you Aominecchi… And you, do you believe in me?"

"What the hell are you saying Kise? Of course I do!" Aomine said looking his _lover_ in the eyes.

Kise lowered his lips to Aomine's and said "I absolutely love you Aominecchi." Saying this, the blond kissed Aomine warmly and tenderly showing him how important he felt right now.


	7. We are hopeless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi : ) this is the last chap of my story, I hope you had enjoyed it until the end ^^ thank you for reading it !!  
> Just a side note... This last chap is not corrected because my dear friend is busy and I don't want to interrupt her , so I apologize for any mistake, I tried my best to correct all those ugly mistakes I found but I know that I have them xD sorry!!  
> Then , enjoy x)

Usually Aomine would get really angry for not closing the window of his room the day before, yet he wouldn’t do it today. How could he, if thanks to the bright sunlight he could observe his now lover, Kise Ryota? His peaceful sleeping face, his long eyelashes, his delicious pink lips… Kise was so beautiful; no wonder why he was such a popular model, which annoyed Aomine sometimes. The blond had too many fans and he didn’t like it, even though he wouldn’t admit it.

The blue haired male moved one of his hands to Kise’s cheek, caressing it gently feeling its warmth and softness. He still couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream. Yet, suddenly, the blond woke up; his golden eyes looked at Aomine’s blue ones and his strong heartbeat made sure to remember him that this was pure reality.

“Good morning, Aominecchi.” Kise uttered softly, smiling gently at him.

“G-Good morning.” Aomine stuttered a bit, “Are you okay? I mean, your… body.” He asked concerned.

The blond blushed slightly, and pouting answered, “Well, thanks to someone’s lack of self-control my back and my ass hurt a lot. I think I won’t be able to move today, so I cannot go to practice. Ah~Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai will kill me, but I guess that skipping practice one day won’t be a problem.”

“What’s the relationship between you and that senpai of yours?” Aomine asked lightly annoyed.

“Eh… Relationship? What do you mean?” Kise asked confused.

“Yeah… I mean, the guy was too overprotective yesterday, don’t you think so?” Aomine asked waiting for the blond’s agreement. However, instead, Kise laughed really hard and the blue haired teen’s annoyance grew stronger inside of him.

“K-Kise, you bastard… Why the hell are you laughing like that?”

“S-Sorry Aominecchi…” He wanted to talk, but his hard laughter was preventing him. Aomine’s eyebrow was twitching already, “Y-You’re too cute.” Kise said looking at his lover with a large grin in his lips.

“What did you call me?”

Kise moved his face closer to Aomine’s, his lips slightly touching the blue haired male’s ear, “You’re too cute when you’re jealous.” Kise’s provocative tone of voice hadn’t only annoyed Aomine. In truth, his voice; his mouth against his ear had aroused him so much that he couldn’t control himself anymore. This time it was Aomine’s turn to provoke Kise, in the best way possible.

The blue haired male rolled over Kise and kissed him wildly, his tongue raping the blond’s mouth mercilessly. Kise moaned between the kiss when he felt Aomine’s hard erection against his leg. He pushed him away, tried to recover a bit his lost air and then he said, “I-I can’t believe it Aominecchi, you’re hard!”

“Yeah. It’s your fault Kise, who told you to be so erotic so early in the morning? Now bear with the consequences.” With that said, Aomine kissed the blond one more time, stealing all the air he had recovered. His hands began to travel all over Kise’s body, caressing it gently. However he wanted to arouse the blond, he wanted to provoke Kise as much as the blond had provoked him, so his fingertips began to pinch Kise’s nipples roughly to then caress them softly as an apology. Aomine separated both their lips to kiss and suck Kise’s skin passionately, leaving small yet deep kiss marks all over the blond’s body. Kise moaned, he was starting to react like Aomine wanted.

“Now Kise, who’s the cute one?” The blue haired teen asked smirking, applying small kisses and bites in his warm flesh. He took his tongue out of his mouth and licked the blond’s skin from top to bottom, reaching his awakened erection. For moments he looked at Kise carefully, the blond was blushed, hiding his face between his arms and complaining; of course Aomine ignored all his complaints. Kise was just like he wanted; aroused and desperately waiting to feel Aomine more and intensely.

“Yeah Kise, show me more of your cute expressions and reactions. Let me see everything.” Saying that, Aomine kissed Kise’s erection softly, shocking the other male who sat on the bed and tried to push the blue haired teen away. Yet, he ignored his pleas and swallowed his hard member without hesitation, providing to his lover the most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt.

Kise groaned intensely, he was shocked; he couldn’t believe that Aominecchi was giving him pleasure with his mouth, yet he couldn’t react in a different way. He was totally uncontrolled. The simple fact of feeling and seeing Aomine doing such a thing to him could take him to heaven. He wouldn’t last long, he knew it but he couldn’t help it. It was too much. He was too loved. He was so happy. He had never felt so special before.

With one last intense groan Kise came in Aomine’s mouth, falling then on the bed completely weak. His golden orbs couldn’t stop looking at his lover, and then he saw Aomine swallowing his cum until the last drop. The blond’s cheeks were totally red and his heart was beating so fast that he believed it would explode at any moment if he didn’t calm himself soon.

Aomine smirked licking the corner of his lips and said trying to tease the blond model who couldn’t take it anymore, “That was pretty fast Kise. I didn’t know you were so desperate. And here I was thinking that I was the only one aroused.”

“Ah shut up… shut up… Aominecchi you idiot!!” Kise shouted hiding his flushed face on his pillow. Aomine chuckled and lied down over Kise’s body, planting a soft kiss in his lover’s neck. He felt a slight shiver across the blond’s body, which made him shiver too.

“Kise…” He muttered against his warm flesh, he was nervous but he really felt that he had to say it now, “I love you.”

“Wha-“ Kise tried to face the blue haired teen, yet Aomine prevented him by grabbing his cheeks with his two hands.

“D-Don’t look now you idiot.” The tanned male said, he was flustered and he didn’t want anyone, not even his Kise, to see him in such an embarrassing state.

“Eh why? You’re so cruel Aominecchi!! You can see my worst yet I cannot see yours!! You’re so unfair!” Kise bemoaned over and over his unfair situation, yet he smiled warmly because he knew; he felt that Aomine was being honest. And he wouldn’t ask him for anything else; having his strong feelings was more than enough for the blond. Maybe with time Aominecchi could show him more unknown sides of him, but for now this Aomine was everything Kise wanted and loved with all his heart.

 

* * *

 

 Aomine was back to his room after taking a shower; Kise had let him go first so he could recover his strength again. Of course, the blue haired teen had suggested a bath together, yet the only thing he got was a punch on his stomach.

The blond model was lying down over his stomach, his cell phone on his hands and a large smile on his thin pink lips. The blue haired male frowned once he saw the cell phone on his hands.

“Are you talking with that senpai of yours?” The tanned male asked drinking some water from a bottle he had brought from the kitchen.

Kise grinned looking at him and said, “Nah, I just remembered of sending a short message to a guy I met in a chat line. He is really cute you know? He can’t be honest with himself.” Kise chuckled remembering about “The Basketball Boy 5” and then continued saying, “I think he’s in love with his friend but because he cannot be honest he invented a friend of him and told me that his friend wanted help, haha, you should see my face. I couldn’t help but laugh or smirk the whole time. Besides that guy was so full of himself, I wish I could meet him so I could see with my own eyes how good he is at basketball… Oh his name in the chat line is “The Basketball Boy 5” I couldn’t help but feel curious once I saw that name, and then I decided to pick one very similar but use my number instead, so I am “The Basketball Boy 7”. I wonder what was-“ A sudden thump startled the blond who looked at Aomine quickly and worried.

“W-What happened, Aominecchi?” Kise asked seeing the bottle of water on the floor.

Aomine’s eyebrows and fingers were twitching, his face was completely red; Kise was very surprised because even a few time ago he had forbidden Kise to see his flushed face and now the blond was able to see it. However Aomine was annoyed, Kise knew it, yet why?

“Kise…” He uttered very slowly and deeply, “you bastard…” The blond was now more confuse than ever, “I’ll rape you for real!!” Aomine finished his speech approaching Kise slightly scaring him.

“A-Aominecchi, why are you so angry? What happened?”

The blue haired teen attacked Kise, sitting himself on top of the blond and grabbing both his hands on top of his head. Kise was too confused, too surprised. Aomine was too embarrassed and too annoyed.

“You bastard, you knew it didn’t you? You knew it the whole time!! I’ll rape you, get ready!!” Aomine said biting Kise’s neck.

“Aah w-wai-wait Aominecchi, I don’t get it… What happened? What did I know?”

The blue haired male swallowed hard before telling to his lover the whole story. In the end Kise’s golden eyes were perfectly widened. He was shocked, yet he couldn’t help but laugh before their dumbness. How could they not see all the similarities between their stories? How could they had asked for each other’s advice and revealed such embarrassing things about themselves to each other without seeing they were talking with each other?

“I didn’t know I was so loved Aominecchi.” Kise said trying to tease the blue haired male.

Aomine clenched his fists, yet he suddenly smirked and said, “Ooh… And who are you to saying that, hum mister ‘I want to be special to my friend’~san?” They both remained quiet, observing each others’ orbs intensely, and suddenly, they both laughed unstoppably. They were hopeless, but maybe that was the reason they were so meant to be. It didn’t matter how it had flowed, in the end they were together, and that was the most important thing for both of them.

“I love you, Aominecchi.” Kise said smiling warmly and embracing Aomine’s neck with his arms, pulling that way his lover’s face closer to his.

Aomine smiled back, moving his head closer to Kise’s and whispering tenderly, “I love you too, Kise.” A small gentle kiss was more than enough to prove to each other how true those deep words were. They didn’t know anything else; being together was more than enough.

 

 ** The End  ** ** ❤ **

**Author's Note:**

> Bye Bye, Chuu*


End file.
